


Rain

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [39]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, I don't even know what to tag this, Personification, Personified weather, Poetry, Rain, Rin nohara-centric, Rin's death, Sad, Sad Ending, The violence is not descriptive, This is probably bad since i wrote it within an hour, but it does play a big part, headcanons, i just wanted to get rid of my writers block, kakashi gaiden spoilers, man i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: Rin has always loved the rain.
Series: Naruto Stories [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/949602
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember what inspired this idea but I had a little note from last year about how no one really talked about how Rin died in the rain

Rin has always loved the rain.

It brought a calm over the world, a soft tranquility left uninterrupted by the murmur of life. 

She always loved the rain, how it sounded, how it smelled. The warmth of petrichor from summer rains, the hushed whispers of quiet showers. 

She loved how the cold wrapped everything in a tender embrace, loved how it brought even the coldest hills to life. 

It made her calm, even when she should be anything but.

Heavy tears soaked her clothes, glued strands of hair to the streams under her chin. It embraced her as plans for the future shattered before her very eyes, as seals were carved into her skin and a leviathan cried for it's family.

Kakashi interrupted them and she realized- she realized what they had planned.

They underestimated him, though- underestimated her and just how stubborn she could be. 

Kakashi fought valiantly, even as more fell into place, as it sunk in that he was out-numbered, as he looked at her with a strange desperation in his gaze, as he uncovered a red eye.

A gentle breeze brushed against her cheek, rustled her hair, and she realized exactly what she needed to do. 

Lightning collected in the palm of his hand.

She _ran._

"Kakashi," She whispered through the blood pooling her mouth, catching in her throat. 

She wanted to say so many things- she wanted to apologize, to whisper secrets, to tell stories, to give advice- but the darkness caught her long before she could say anything else.

Rin always loved the rain. 

It was fitting that she would die in it, when her little world finally felt like home.


End file.
